Moonlight
by try-to-breakme
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki . She is the flames , and he is the ice . They shouldn't fit together , but the ice of blaze just proves every one wrong . ByaxFemIchigo.


**I do not own Bleach or it's characters all rights go to tite kubo**

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo remove your self from my office ." Byakuyas Monotone voice drifted through the room to Ichigo standing in the door frame .<p>

"Oi I haven't even said anything yet!" Looking up from his paper he grazed his eyes over the substitute soul reaper . It's been along time since he last saw her . Orange hair now flowed down to her waist in fiery waves dancing in the wind .

"What do you need Kurosaki ?" Her brows where furrowed like normal when she was frustrated .

"Just want to know where Rukia's at ." A sigh escaped Byakuyas lips as he continued on his paper work.

"I do not know her location ." It was a lie of coarse he knew exactly where she was but there was no need to tell him.

"Bull shit ." The pen snapped in his hand covering the pages with black ink. " You always know where she is Byakuya , you monater her twenty four seven ."

"Kurosaki Ichigo I will not tolerate that kind of attitude!" She was the only who could get under his skin

"What ever calm down Byakuya." She rolled her honey brown eyes . " Just tell me where she is."

"You expect me to tell you where Rukia is after using such profane language on me , Leave Kurosaki." Byakuyas hands moved cleaning up the ink splattered pages , gaze meeting Ichigos who stood leaning in the door.

"No." Was she always this stubborn?

"Kurosaki if you don't leave I will force you out my self." His eyebrows furrowed a bit , He had to be careful around her it's so much easier to just snap .

" Byakuya we all know that-" He was out of his desk now less then and inch from her . Hand pushing her shoulder into the hall as slammed the door. He would loose his temper if she stayed any longer .

A tall red headed man made his way towards Ichigo , who was standing with and amused look on her face.

"Oi, whats got you so amused?" His voice boomed out .

"Ah nothing much , Byakuya still hates me ."

"Tatchio hates every one ." He had a point , Byakuya didn't really like anyone besides Rukia . "Rukias looking for ya Ichi ,saying something about , a girls night ."

"Hai yeah me and her are hanging ." She had said last month she cleared tonight with her Nii-sama , but over that last argument that could have changed . " Girl stuff you know , no Renji time at all."

"Hai . Hai I don't want to be apart of your 'girl stuff'. I like doing man stuff like , fighting killing stuff and eating steak ."

"Speaking of eating stake you really need to cut back , I think your guts starting to drop Renji." Smirking he was used to Ichigo teasing by now considering she was one of his best friend's .

" What ever Ichi , Rukias should be – There she is ." Racing through the gate , They couldn't help laughing at the site in front of them . Rukia was standing in her chappy slippers . Baggy pajamas hanging from her body and a night mask on her head . She's considering this there first "real" sleep over and is really going all out .  
>"Ichigo! Let's get started !" Pulling out a book she skimmed it . "What should we do first braid hair , pillow fight or talk about boys?"<p>

"Rukia those are cliché human world activities ." Pouting she looked over the book more .

"We could eat fondu ." Eyes lighting up Ichigo grinned , she loved fondu expesaily chocolate . Normally only getting it once a year at Christmas time .

"Hai sounds good, Rukia though probably not here would be smart." Rukia nodded agreeing leading Ichigo away out of the thirteen gote to the edge . Where a giant familiar mansion stood in front of her . The kuchiki manor .

"I'm sure I can get the chef to whip us up some one sec Ich ." Rukia disappeared through a door leaving Ichigo to stand there cluelessly waiting for her friends return , hoping no staff comes by . " There getting started but it may take awhile , so lets do another activity!" Hoping on the spot Rukia came through the door her nose in that blue book again . "How about we play truth or dare !"

"That take more people Ruki-" Flipping the page she frowned

"Hide and seek?"

"More people." Going through the pages quicker .

" Kick the can."

"More people." Her eyes saddened looking down . "Uhm how about we watch a movie ?"

"A movie ? Whats that." Eyes lighting up fascinated now she ogled .

"Oh I forgot you guys don't have that kinda stuff here …. basicly it's a film of people in an interesting story plot." Gosh how could she spend so much time in the world of the living and not know what a movie was ?  
>"Oh."Rukia paused a look of deep thought passing over her face . "Oh my Kami I know what we're going to do!" Hand wrapping around Ichigo's wrist she pulled her to a near by room , whipping out her phone with a devilish grin. "Lets prank phone call people."<p>

"I uhm Rukia that might be a bad idea." It was too late she already dialed a number giggling evilly. I recognized the low voice on the other line . It has Hisagi .

"Hello uhm hi , yes I'd like to inform you that there has been a recall on all fresh fruit ." She deepened her

"_A recall? Why?"_

_ "_Well there is a virus going around , called . Fruitaession . It is very sever and causes long term damage . Take care." She hung up and burst out laughing . She was way to easily amused at this stuff. " Who should we call next ? Rangiku?"

"Nai ! Nai . These calls can be tracked ." Taking the phone from her hands I held it above my head out of her reach . " No more phone calls ."

"Awe Ichigo ." Pouting I took the battery out of her phone giving her it's shell . " You ruin my fun."

"Let's do something else ."

"Hai! The fondu should be ready by now !" She's way to exited about this sleep over thing . I think it's her first official one ever . " Come on Ichigo." Running again Rukia practically dragged her into the kitchen where a pot of boiling chocolate stood surrounded by fruits of all kinds .

"Mhh wow. It looks great Rukia ." Ichigos mouth was watering at the sight of it , it was her favorite food .

" Lets dig in eh." Picking up one of the forks the girls began to dip the fruits in the fondu things begining to get out of hand .

"Oi Rukia you just flung a raspberry at me ." Picking it up she showed her it to show her proof.

"I know ."

"Hmm I see." Ichigos hand wrapped around a strawberry throwing it at the shorter girl . Tossing more fruit back soon they where both dodging chocolate attacks .

Rukias smaller hand whipped across Ichigo's cheek leaving a chocolate smear , as Ichigo poured some in Rukias hair .

"Oi! Ichigo." It was unavoidably getting hit now both girls covered .

"What is going on here." Byakuyas deep voice floated through the room at the sight . Damn Captains they never make a sound when they approach .

"Nii-sama ! Sumimasen ." Bowing her head she waited.

"Eh yeah Sorry ." The words basicly went against her vocabulary , but it's his kitchen they destroyed

A slight pink bush went to her cheeks as she realized Byakuya's eyes are focused on her taking in the chocolate staining her skin and in her hair . It was difficult not to smile at her distress but fifty years of practice comes in handy . But still he remained silent almost it seemed trying to make us feel uncomfortable .

"We will clean every thing up right away Nii-sama !"

"Thank you Rukia ." Turning he left closing the door .

"Awe Rukia are we really gonna clean all this up? Don't you have people to do this ?"

"Hai I do but , it's proper for us too." Rukia threw a towel into Ichigos hands . " Now get cleaning ."

* * *

><p>_<br>Ichigos hair was dripping wet from the warm jetted shower. It was short enough to rinse every last piece of chocolate off with out wasting too much time . But her mind was cluttered traveling back to the incident in the kitchen . Wanting to figure out the meaning of Byakuya long gaze . She figured he would barley look at her after today , he never really did anyways , But his look in the kitchen was long …. heated

Wrapping the towel around her ,she stepped into the hall taking the short walk to Rukia's room quickly , to avoid the eyes of staff wandering . Slipping the door open quietly , the sight was quite unexpected .

Rukia was lying on her bed , Renji's larger body over hers , lips crashing together heatedly arms embracing each others body's .

"Ehe hem," Pulling apart I saw them look at me in the dim light faces red . "Don't mind me I'm just looking for my spare clothes , then might take a walk till you two are ….done" Grabbing my bag I slipped out ignoring there protests from them I pulled a light pink short silk spaghetti strap night gown over me letting the towel fall once I was covered before exiting the room .

Following the long hall I found the door leading outside .

It was a beautiful night . You could see every constellation around the partially full moon . It was the perfect view , ment for the perfect night .

"Kurosaki Ichigo , why are you out here alone." Byakuya stood there, he looked different then I've seen him . He wore Dark blue robes matching his fair skin. His kenseikan weren't in his hair letting it fall loosely around him .

"I uhm." The truth would probably end with a very injured Renji. " I wanted to see the stars , it's very beautiful tonight ."

"Hai it is quite nice." Did he just agree?

He was looking at her differently then before . Taking in her long tan legs to her deep honey eyes .

"Byakuya , what are you looking at ?" There was a slight pink to her cheeks as stared longingly.

"You." It slipped out quietly , before he could stop it . She blushed deeper .

"I-." She couldn't respond what could she say?

" Gomen Kurosaki ." He bowed his head . It was rare nobles never have to show respect and apologize, unless it's to there elders . On the spot he turned to leave .

"Byakuya?"

"Hai?"

"Do you... hate me?" Glancing behind his shoulders there was a softness in his eyes .

" I've never hated you." Relief washed over her as her heart fluttered a bit . Something about the fact that if Byakuya hated her was terrifying. Normally she didn't care about that , and why it was so important he didn't hate she didn't understand.

" Thank you Byakuya ." Nodding curtly he continued walking , looking back for half a second before he turned the corner .

Minutes later a red headed Renji stepped out carefully .

"Psss Ichigo . Is Byakuya around?"

"Nai , He just left." Starting to run as quickly as he could out of here he thanked me .

"Ichigo." Rukias voice called out . "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us , Truthfully me and him-"

"Have been dating secretly for five months. I know ." The raven haired girls eyes widdened at the statement

"How?"

"I know you guys to well , it was easy to tell . First you guys wouldn't hang around each other . I'm guess you kissed and every thing got awkward . Then you hung around too much . And I may have intercepted one of your guys letters ..." Smack a book hit down on my head . "Oi!"

"Those where private baka ."

"Eh , really ?" Giving her a wink she slammed the book on her arm this time . " You're so violent Rukia . It's not like I've told any one ."

"Hai , just make sure Nii-sama doesn't find out." Pleading she just nodded . Relived .

"If you don't mind , why was he even here , I thought this was a Renji free zone tonight … And why do you have a book!" Her hand rubbed her arm giving Rukia a dirty look.

"He came by to give Nii-sama the sixth squad records ." Rukia gestured to the book in her hand . " But he'll never got that far , I'll give it to him in the morning . Let's head back to my room."

"Mhhh I don't know. After what I saw in there , I don't think I want to go back ."

"Ichigo!" Dodging her book attack this time they both laughed . " We didn't do anything like that."

"Hai , Hai what ever let's just get this party rolling ." Her hands went to her hips letting one drop in a slight pose looking down at the shorter raven haired girl with a devilish smile .

Ichigo?" Through the darkness She turned her head to where the slight shape she assumed to be Rukia was.

"Hai?"

" I just remembered .the woman's association wanted me to ask you to take part in this years female soul reaper calendar . They think that it would be our best selling one with you ."

"What exscaly to I have to do?" She could fell the slight awkwardness in the air at the question.

" Well , The woman's association choose the top 12 most popular woman then take pictures of them in a theme related to the month." Was that all ?

"Sounds fine I'm up for it ." Brushing her hair with her hand out of her face she realist a sigh .

"Thank you ! But I'm just going to warn you they have you down for your birth month , so it's probably going to have something to do with swimming since it's July." So that's the catch she thought. Having scantly cladding pictures of her for all eyes to see.

"Mhhhh fine ." Oddly enough it wasn't a huge bother to her . " Are you in it? You're a pretty famous Soul reaper ?"

"Hai I'm in January , I'm going to be fully clothed unlike the summer ones like you." Sticking her tongue out , at Rukia she realized there was no point not like she could see.

"Go to sleep Frodo." Was all she said.

"Whose Frodo?" Silence filled the room, till sleeps dark haze drifted over them .

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP BAKA!" The shrill voice ran through the room and threw Ichigos ears . Jumping up instinctively , her gaze landed on Rukia who was standing smugly.<p>

"Oi what was that for!" Shaking her head to clear her minds in attempt to wake up , was no use . It was running to fast to clear .

"You wouldn't wake up , so I had to yell ." Her tone was nonchalant like this was an obvious fact that every one knows. " And we have to go for food."

"Hai what ever ." She mumbled something under her breath before standing . Rukia was already fully dressed in a green kimono that flattered her eyes . "Man you make me feel so under dressed." Rolling her eyes she tossed something pink at me .

"No it's not just breakfast. Kuchiki's barley make family friends that are not nobles , so you have too look your best . Plus Nii-sama might be there now get dressed!" Her eyes brushed over the pink material in her hands It was a beautifully designed kimono with a gold cherry blossom on it and bow.

"Wow Rukia I don't think I can wear this it's so extravagant ."

"It's a gift." She gave her a nodded ushering me threw the bath room doors . Sliding it on she stared in the mirror , it was perfect . One foot after another she walked back out

"Wow who knew you where pretty."

"Oi!" They laughed walking out and down the maze of halls till they reached the outside ring of board walks . A tall figure with long black hair stood at the end looking like he was leaving.

"Sianara Nii-sama ." Rukia shouted ,

His eyes grazed towards us lingering far to long , on the woman he didn't recognize for half a second.

_She's Beautiful, I never thought I would see Ichigo wear a kimono like that . _Byakuya's thoughts rang through his head , making it difficult to think straight , or tear his eyes off her .

" Hai syanara Rukia ." Giving a slight nod to Ichigo she took that as her goodbye watching him leave out the gates to the house.

"Oh my gosh Ichigo! Did you see the way Nii-sama looked at you ." Rukia's eyes where practically sparkling out of her head at her thoughts .

"Nai, I'm used to his glares ."

"It wasn't a glare , he couldn't take his eyes off of you !" She began hopping on the spot now happily from foot to foot , receiving Ichigo's glare.

" I think you're wrong Byakuya doesn't really look at people … like that ."

"Well, he looks at you like that ." With that said Rukia continued there walk to the kitchen , those being her final words .

Breakfast was long and silent , Rukias words still ringing through her head . But is couldn't possibly be true . Byakuya was cold , the most affection she'd ever gotten from him was last night .

"So how about we go show you off to every one ?"

"Nai ,Nai Rukia." It was too late Rukia was on her feet pulling Ichigo . "Oi! I can't be seen like this"

"Seen like what , even more pretty, yeah right ! Where showing you off." Rukias Grip was iron as she dragged me back to her room. " We are going to deceive people , dress you up all noble then walk you around."

"Isn't that frod?" Out bursting as she was seated in a chair in front of the mirror .

"No ." Rukias hands combed through Ichigos hands turning and twisting it into elegant curls tying half of it up .

"Oh come on Rukia I'm not going anywhere looking like this ! It would Ruin the reputation I've spent 15 years building up." She stopped hands removing from her hair.

"You care about reputations?"

"Well , sorta ."

"Fine we wont go any where ." Rukias face fell to pout . " I'm going to go talk to the staff for lunch one moment . Stay when I get back well do your make up." Groaning loudly She pounded her head on the desk. Why is Rukia so peppy about all this girl stuff ? Normal she just kicked the shins or teased . Plus why is she doing this in the afternoon isn't it stuff you do the night of the sleepover?

Raseing her head she looked in the mirror . It was so different then what she's used to . No blood , sweat, or shinagamis uniform. No the person looking back looked like she belonged in this noble house .

"Okay , got it all sorted out ! Told them a meal that wouldn't make a mess .. cause we all know how you eat."

"Oi ! I'm not a slob." The chair was spun around . A small container resided in Rukias hand , it was Ichigos skin tone basicly spot on . " What are you." Snapping her eyes closed last second before the plush cotton hit her face . "A little warning please!"  
>"Shush up !" It continued like this for hours Rukia plying make up redoing Ichigos hair . Dosing in and out Rukia refused to answer he questions , nor let her leave . Whats so important about it ?<br>Knocking from the door Broke the silence .

"Hai. Who is it."

"Rangiku!"

"What she doing here ?" Ichigo said in a hushed whisper.

"Doesn't matter. Come in!" The large busted woman walked in with a giddy smile on her face .

" Is that really Ichigo ?" Simply nodding she hugged her in to her chest. "Your so pretty all the boys will be drooling over you tonight." Rukias elbow hit Rangiku's Ribs . "What was that for?"

"Wait! No no no I'm not going out in public !"

"Ohh I get it now. Sorry Rukia ." Giggling at Rukias glare Ichigo was pulled up from the chair each one hooking they're arms through her leading her out of the room , against her vast struggles .

"Let go of me ! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" It was pointless Ichigo was unarmed , in two death grips being dragged across the Kuchiki manor . Soon they stopped opening a door .

"SUPRISE!" The room lit up and all eyes locked on her . She had forgotten it was her birthday .

"Oh my ." Shocked to say the least . In a good way, she liked the feeling that some one cared about this . " T-thank you." The room was packed with faces she reorganized , Captains , lieutenants , friends , so many people .

Some one wold whistled in the back of the room , It caused friendly laughter warming to her .

"Happy 18th Ichigo." Rukia smiled up at her leading her into the room. She dolled her all up for this party .

Hours began to pass , people would stop by occasionally to wish her happy birthday. But it was darkening and the crow was growing thinner and thinner . Soon only Ikkaku ,Yarchiru ,Yumi , Rangiku , Renji , Rukia ,Kira ,Hisagi ,and Rukia where left . Most of them Drunk but Ichigo and Rukia .

Every one was laughing as they're game of truth or dare went on . Renji has successfully manged to get Byakuya's kenseikan using one of Yaricharu's secret tunnels . And Rukia had licked Ikkaku's foot.

"ICHIGO!" A drunken Rangiku yelled happily. "Truth or Dare ?" She was no coward if she choose truth the guys would make fun of her .

"Dare." The smile on Rangiku's lips was terrifying .

"I dare you to Kiss Hisagi."

"What!" She yelled in union with Hisagi

"Yeah it has to last half a minute , you gotta make it good no baby kissing." Waving her sake bottle she motioned for us to stand . We didn't. "OI GET UP BEFORE I SEND HINEAKO ON YOU." Hisagi stood reaching down a hand helping Ichigo up . For a moment he looked in to her eyes .

"Sorry about this ." It was quite enough for only them to hear as he placed his lips against hers . Softly at first but leaning into it she put her hand on his cheek opening her mouth letting him slip his tongue in . If they wanted a real kiss she would give them one . It was her birthday.

Rukias eyes traveled to a disappearing figure in the door way . Eyes saddening getting a glance at the broken look on his face _Nii-sama . _

"Time!" Breaking apart , they earned hoots from the surrounded , all but Rukia whose eyes we're still locked on the spot where Byakuya stood moments ago. _Oh no ,Ichigo you have to fix this . _ Closing her eyes she felt Ichigo sit beside her .

"Next!" Staying like that she had to figure out away to get Ichigo to talk to Nii-sama . An hour passed by before she go a decent idea .

"Oi Ichigo?" Her eyes met hers cocking and eye brow.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind going to the closet to get a bucket I'm sure one of them is going to puke soon." She eyed her funny but nodded. "Okay go down the hall turn right and its the third door. "

"Hai" She walked out down the hall following Rukias directions. Coming to a halt in front of a pair of sliding doors . "Pretty fancy for a cleaning closet ." She mumbled opening It .

"Kurosaki what are you doing?" Her heart stopped . There sitting at a desk facing her was Byakuya . He didn't look well. A bottle of sake was in his hand his robes fell loosely nearly falling of his shoulders , hair tangled bags under his eyes.

"Byakuya I'm sorry wrong door but... are you okay?"

"Hai!" He snapped at her immediately regretting it . Hurt was in her deep brown eyes .

" Byakuya-" He took another swig ignoring what ever she was going to say. " Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying ."

"Bull shit . I've never seen you touch a drop of sake ." He met her eyes wishing he didn't. She shouldn't care . But then why is she looking at me with real genuine emotion. "Now tell me whats wrong Byakuya."

"Nai Ichigo, It doesn't matter." Closer she stepped orange hair falling softly around her .

"You called me Ichigo." It seemed he realized this too, a slip of the tongue maybe . "Byakuya … please tell me , I wont tell anyone ." Taking the chair across from him he sighed .

"It's about a girl." He can't believe he's telling her this . What if she figures this out.

"Tell me about her ."

"She's …. Beautiful, smart , strong ,brave . The only person who can make me feel something." Encouragingly she coaxed him on . " Most days it's like I wake up just to get through it … But when I see her it makes me realize why I'm still here ."

"She sounds wonderful." Smiling lightly, she felt like crying . So he dose like someone … another girl .

"She is , But she likes some one else." So he knows how it feels .

"How do you know this?" Letting out a hiccup he took another swig think he's not drunk enough to handle being around her .

"I saw them ." There was sadness in his face . The realest emotion she's ever seen him make .

"When?" Looking at him through her thick eyelashes he held her gaze.

"An hour ago." A warm blush started to creep onto her cheeks , did he mean her? " But it's her life if she chooses to be with him I can not stop her ."

"Why are you always so noble Byakuya , If this girl really dose make you feel this way you have to show her .Fight for her, don't let her slip" Something about a drunk Byakuya sharing his secrets wither made it a moment she wouldn't forget.

"Fight for her .." He stood up walking around his desk . "I'll do just that ."

Strong arms took her waist tightly holding her as his lips brushed hers.. She was shocked to say the less, not at the kiss , but what it was doing to her . Electricity sparked through her veins making her want to be closer to more and more .

Wrapping her hands around his neck he deepened the kiss picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist . Tracing his tongue along her bottom lip he ask for entrance nibbling slightly on her lower one.

Minds racing to fast to think the sparks flooding there mind . She opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. They fought for dominance , Byakuya winning in the end tasting what her could of her mouth . They're air supply was growing thinner and thinner causing them to break apart panting for breath.

"Byakuya?" Her eye lids fluttered open ,still wrapped around his waist him holding her there

"Hmm?" Peering a tad bit through his eyelids at her flushing face .a small smile crept on his lips . "You're adorable when you blush."

"Byakuya! Wait , are you smiling?" Fulling opening his eyes he laughed .

"Mhh maybe ."

"Oh my gosh you just laug-"He kissed her stopping her sentence . " Mhmm. Can I stand?" Helping her back too her feet she looked up at him , cheeks still bright pink hair now falling in strands out of the previous bun .

Pulling her to the sofa beside them his smile widened . "Relax Ichigo we're just going to sit." Some how she found this sad .

"I uhm- okay ." He held her against his chest in the dark room laying back . She liked sitting like this it felt safe to her , Protected , Instead of being the protector .

"Sleep."

"Hai"

_  
><strong>Hope you like it c: Faves an runs do not please me much so review for more, My apologizes for spelling mistakes , i tried to get them running spell check over a few times and reading through , Enjoy c:<strong>

**:  
><strong>

**Word count 5156**


End file.
